Love May Be Forgotten
by LostLoverNina.NaeNaeChan
Summary: Chrno and Rosette go on a long winding adventure that might end up in their downfall. Although both are weak for each other with love and admiration, each know that their love could cause something not very lovely, at all. Rateing changed
1. Forgotten?

_Hey its Lost lover Nina here and with a Chrono Chrusade story no less - I hopeyou all like it! plz rember ro R&R! read and review for thoes who dont know - so here it is from the queen of love typos and tease Chrono Chrusade. Love may be forgotten - enjoy!_

_Disclamier. No i do not own Chrono Chrusade... i know i know! it sucks! but i will -evil laughs-! mawa**hahaaahah **_

Chapter one: Forgotten, Am i not?

It was a cool winter night, the fire cracled and it was quiet.. Or at least he thought. Chrono, the sinner, knew something was up when Rosette didn't come down for dinner and Rosette loves to eat. He looked around the rather dark room his red eyes blinking from out of the darkness. When he felt a soft hand against his shoulder he blinked and turned around onnly to met the soft blue eyes of Rosette. He smiled at her softly and looked around once more. She smiled back at him and walked over to the window resting her fingers against the window pane. Chrono looked at her and watched her as she pulled her blonde hair back with a purple ribbion. She stared longingly out the window up to the red moon. Rosette wasnt the type of girl who stayed in the house all day like a pure commoner she loved to be agressive and active. She knew that she was tired from their previous battle with Aion but she wasnt that worried about it. She wasnt really worried about anything, acept to either be forgotten by the one she thinks she loves or the one that loves her. In that case... Chrono.. She knew Chrono was often talked about among the lands of demons and hellish monsters known as Sinner and how he used to work with the man they try now to defeat but for some reason.. It didnt matter anymore. The only thing that mattered to her was to be with him. She knew that he would leave after they defeated Aion but she really didnt want him to. Lost in thought for what seemed like the first time Chrono looked at her still her hands wrapped tightly around something.

" R-Rosette? " Chrono said nerverously trembling in his own speach as he played with the object between his fingers. Rosette looked over at him, smiling genlty as tho so somber as though on this red moon nothing could break her. She looked at him her eyes worried yet sadened with the burden of losing him sooner or later. He looked at her, a light blush creeping up in his face. He pulled out a saphire colored gem that matched her eyes in small velvet colored case. He looked into her eyes taking the ring from the box and placing it on her pinky finger. Rosette's finger smilining a little as he did so his face becoming darker every second.

" Chrono... what is this for? it looks like a- " She started trailing her voice off. Chrono finshed her sentence easly.

" Yes... Promise ring. I wantyou never to forgetme Rosette... I know you'd probally be so happy you'd have ur brotherback I'd bebocme nothing but a memory of your passioante heart." Chrono said looking away slightly. Rosettes eyes widened a little more.

" Chrono... I was hoping you wouldnt forget me... I knowyou'd probally leave and never come back to or for me. I know I mean nothing to you but to give me such false hope with this promise ring? How could you? " Rosette asked tears comming to her eyes as she tore the ring off her finger and threw it at his face where it cut against his face a little. She then looked away and ran from the room her her practicly torn to shreads.

" R-R- Rosette! its not like that at all I swear to you that!" Chrono said but she was already gone but not forgotten.

* * *

So I hope ya like it iots my first Chrono Chrusade fan fic so go easy on the flames plz! later! i know i know its short but im sry! i hit a bad writers block! wait who am i kidding?1 its a cliffy!mawhahahha laterz! 


	2. Taken

_Hey everyone! its Lost Lover NIna here with a new chappy! so love me hate me and write reviews! plz! and thank you. I wroter this at 12:00am MIDNIGHT! im like! woah! story line as though it came to me! ya know? well im out for the night.. Sorry for the Grammar mistakes.. Latter.. no shoutouts tonight, Here it is Chapter 2: Taken_

**Disclaimer: No i dont own Chrono Chrusade! grrrr it makes me mad! like skittles! Taste the rainbow!**

**Chapter 2 Taken. **

Rosette ran to her room slaming the door behind her and sitting on the edge on her bed. She wiped away the tears from her eyes and sighed a little. She closed her eyes and layed back against her bed hearing the door open. She sighed and kept her eyes closed knowing it was Chrno. She rolled over tired of hearing his shit. When she felt cold unlife like hands on her shoulder she jumped and opened her eyes jumping away from the hand she reconized as Aion's. She walked backward glareing at him untill her back hit against the cold wall and she only stood there looking deeply into his eyes as though trying to clense his soul with her eyes. Suddenly Aion crashed his lips to hers in an undieing claim on her.

" Ahhhh Dear Rosette... Its been... too long... Have you forgotten of me already... How sad.."

He said lowing his hands to her hair running his fingers through her blonde hair. She didnt blink nor did she flench. she merly stood there stareing into the deep eyes of a cold desprate heart. he smiled his lips curving into a unmistakeable smile. She watched his lips for a moment before he began speaking again. His words were barely heard by the new screaming from down stairs but Rosette hardly noticed untill Aion brought his head to her ear and spoke to her telling her all lies about how Chrno had decived her and lied to her thing of it was.. She belived every word. He then took her by the hand and sighed a little pulling her tightly against his body. Rosette didnt blink once more and cringed against him. He smiled and kissed her neck and shoulders hearing her gasp a little. He then picked her up puttng her over his shoulder and caring her over to the window pushing it open and jumping out vanishing in the darkness kept by the shadows. Rosette had fell into unconscience on there way to the demon world but woke the second they got there. She looked around the dungun like mansion and sighed deeply taking in a sharp breath then rembering that she didn't have her gun she painiced. Looking around franticly she tried to find soemthing to defend herself. She sighed a little and decided to play on Aions good side. At least for now. She felt a ligfht hissing beside,so she looked to her left and found Aion.

"Oh ... Hello.. Good evining I supose Aion?" Said a unknown voice. And at that both Aion and Rosette turned to face the stanger. Then .. guess who it was... You guessed it.. Chrno.. He stood tall and proud straight backed in his full demon form. He pulled Rosette to him but she pushed him away.

"Stop it Chrno! I dont care how you feel about me! I'm staying with Aion! No matter what. " She whispered the last part thinking of some of the things he might make her do, such as give her virginaty to him. She didn't think she'd give that up without a fight but if need be,.. Chrno's blood red eyes widened and he stepped forward tword Aion. He looked Aion up and down before snapping in the harshest of tones.

"What.. Have you done to Rosette? What have you done to her to make her hate me? It should be the other way around! Your the one who hurt her! Am I not corret? I know what you did to her brother and I subjest you tell her! And soon before she finds out what you did and send all forces of hell after you. I know I will be the first in line to defeat you and you have no say in it." Chrno said barely above a whisper.

Rosette watched him for only a moment before she walked away into the darkness of the room . Aion showed no fear, nor remorce for what he'd just said. Chrno to him was nothing but a tool to bring the girl he desired so mush to bring the misory she feels in the pain of her heart. Aion fed off it. And Chrno could do nothing but fear it. Aion narrowed his eyes through his glasses and took them off turning his head so that his golden orb-like eyes gazed deeply into his Chrno who stood oppisite from him. Rosette walked back over to where the two were standing after thinking about the whole sistuation, It made her small frail body shake in fear. Aion was powerful But she knew Chrno could stop him it was just the very small fact that she couldn't be around him. She felt a sensation as though she'd never felt before when she looked at Chrno. She smiled at him her blue eyes boring into his own. Chrno smiled back a little and pulled her to him only to be pused away. She was going to pretend to be Aion's pet untill she could find out all she needed to know. She was told not soon after by Aion to go inot the hall way and wait for him and she did so but when he cloed the door she didnt know what was going on and this wasnt helping.

She paced for a while before there was a sound of someone yelling and the door braking down with a person/devil fying through. Rosette woried to his side pushind his damp bloody sweaty hair from his face and looking in to his eyes. The man who stood in the doorway looked at her watching her as tho he had thought wrong about her. Well did he?

* * *

ah ha another cliffy and im here for a litle while longer typing and updating likek no tomarro! so good luk while it lasts! right?1 i know i know but i got to go for now and i'll talk to u all later!  



	3. Betrayal

**_Hey everyone it's me Lost Lover Nina throwing you another one. My shout-outs for today are as following: Meh Lover, All my buddies' Skye, Anna, Jasmine, Kikyophobia, Jess, Jon, Eric, Seth, and a whole lot of other people. Well here we go Love May Be Forgotten Chapter 3: Betrayal. _**

**Chapter 3: Betrayal. **

Last time:

_She paced for a while before there was a sound of someone yelling and the door braking down with a person/devil flying through. Rosette's worried to his side pushing his damp bloody, sweaty hair from his face and looking into his eyes. The man who stood in the doorway looked at her watching her as though he had thought wrong about her. Well did he?_

This time:

Rosette blinked a little looking to Chrno who stood in the doorway looking at Rosette, his lip curling in disgust. She looked away from him back to Aion, whose head lay resting in her arms. Aion's eyes were closed and his body lay motionless. Chrno sighed to Rosette as she turned her head to him looking into her beautiful pools of sapphire eyes, pleading with them. She gave a look of concern then turned back to look down to Aion brushing his hair from off his four head. It was then when Chrno turned away from the scene of Rosette confiding in another and walked to the window pushing it open and jumping out in one swift motion. A part of him still lay up there with Rosette, in the pendent she wore around her neck and within the deep place in her heart he knew was reserved for him no matter what Rosette did or said to him. They were connected.

It was a while before Aion regained conscience-ness. Rosette watched his sleeping form for what seemed like hours with what appeared to be no changeShe was reading a book when he woke sitting in the corner, careful not to disturb him, the never-ending moonlight glaring through the window. Aion sat up out of his bed and looked to Rosette looking at the book then to her ivory like face.

"Rosette?" Aion asked gently getting out of bed. Looking at her with gentle eyes, Rosette didn't look up. "Rosette?" He tried again and this time she snapped out of her somewhat trance and looked over to him smiling politely.

"Yes̀m Master?" Rosette asked laying the master part on him to see his reaction. He smiled to her and walked over to her laying his palm under her chin and pushing her face to his. She smiled softly to him hiding the pure hate she used to have for him and locked it away. She was different now. Aion now seemed so handsome to her. She smiled and closed her book. "Is there something wrong Master?" She asked gingerly looking up to him. Aion smirked and leaned down close to her mouth capturing her lips with his. She blinked a little and tried to move away but found his hand was on the back of her head pushing her closer to him. She ended up going along with him, her lips pressing constantly against his. He broke away after a while puling her up by the hand.

"My dear Rosette, I don't believe you have forgotten so much about Chrno. When you kiss me, your thinking of him . . . Aren't you my pet?" Aion asked Rosette calmly but there was something strange about the sound in his voice.

"No Master." Rosette breathed looking at him with an accusing look. This seemed to satisfy him because he smiled and took her hand leading her over to the bed and laying her down.

"You sleep my pet." Aion told her softly looking to her then moving away from the bed and walking out into the hallway. Rosette watched his retreating back until he left pulling the doors closed behind him then sat up a little breathing deeply to herself. She knew Aion wasn't all bad it was the majority of him that scared her. She got up out of bed and looked around the high-ceilinged room, noticing it for the first time. The mahogany walls mingled with the oak floors and the beautiful handmade silk curtains, of a gentle ruby color. Rosette admired this beautiful from its high mural painted ceiling to its spectacular, polished floors. She spent only a moment more admiring the room sighing a little she didn't truly live here. She walked over to the huge mahogany doors pushing them open with a slight effort. She looked around a little more, seeing the same theme from the room cascade into the hall way in a beautiful display. She walked barefoot down the long winding hallway her eyes admiring everything not really noticing where she was going. She stopped walking abruptly when she saw the site of Aion draining the life out of her inhuman contractor.

Rosettes' mind began reeling at the site that met her eyes. Aion holding Chrno up around the waist hovered over his neck his fangs deep within. Chrno's eyes, seemed petrified open as his head lulled back a little. As soon as Aion's seemingly never ending quench was for filled he looked over to Rosette with glossy eyes, blood trailing down the side of his mouth. She looked mortified and disgusted only to realize not only was that not Chrno but also that Aion's prey was but a mere boy. No older then Rosette's own age if not younger. Aion smirked over to her and walked over to her taking her hands within his own. She could feel his papery thin skin like ice against her flesh. He smiled down to her, his silver eyes boring into her own. She began to get lost within them. His mouth slowly drifted down to hers and she felt all restraint she had draining from her mind and body. In a way, she wanted this. His lips collied with hers in a soft yet a chaste kiss. The tingling sensation she got from this demons kiss excited her. She no longer had a single thought of Chrno until the kiss broke between them. He looked down to her and smiled a gentle smirk making her knees buckle. _This couldn't be happing could it? Im . . . Not falling for him am I? _Rosette asked herself. She silently pushed these thoughts to the back of her mind as Aion's hand gently caressed her face. It was awhile before he spoke.

"Rosette? Will . . . You allow me to save you? To take you away from the arms of the one who betrayed you?" Aion asked gently his ivory skin glowing in the moonlight as he led her to the balcony. She looked to him thinking to herself for a moment as though wondering what may happen if he she chose no. He waited patiently for her answer as she stood there in the bright moonlight wondering what he may have to tell her.

"Aion . . . " She whispered softly to him but couldn't think of anything else to tell him. He smiled and as though reading her mind responded.

"Yes Rosette? Are you wondering what things I may be telling you regarding your so-called wonderful contractor?" Rosette nodded and he smiled his teeth shining now as he grinned."Well then Rosette... Give your self over to me... Be mine..."

His words shocked her only slightly but she was well aware of what he meant by that. She, would belong to him. She lowered her head as well as lowering her opinion of herself and nodded wanting to betray Chrno and learn the ways of a demon wanting to play god. She looked to him and gave a smirk that was so much unlike her even Aion raised an eyebrow.

"I will . . . Aion. I belong to you." She responded smiling to him as he pulled her by the waist to him looking to her kissing her passionately. The moon moved across the sky and the wind whipped at the curtains. What was going on with Rosette?

* * *

Well I hope you all enjoyed meh chappy WORKIN ON DA INU ONE NO WORRIES! Lolz! This storys far from over! Have fun and feel free to messege me Reviewers are loved! Thanks for reading. >. ;; This chapter its self took a whole month.. i couldn't decide! 


End file.
